Indoor air quality ranks among the top five environmental risks to humans in the United States. The costs are measured in tens of millions of people suffering from allergies and asthma and more formidable airborne VOCs, gases, and other contaminants. The cost to the United States is tens of billions of dollars in health care and lost productivity at work. For instance, the EPA has an exhaustive list of the consequences of poor indoor air quality. As such, it is desirable to provide solutions to indoor air quality.